


Make Me Sweat

by tellingtouch



Series: Hosie Tease and Please [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Grinding, Mild Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingtouch/pseuds/tellingtouch
Summary: Josie wants Hope to sweat
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie Tease and Please [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808494
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	Make Me Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> I was laying in bed and this story popped into my head and won't go away, so I wrote it.

** Make Me Sweat **

“Are you sure you’re about this Josie? Are you really ready? We could wait.”

“Absolutely Hope. I have been begging you for weeks! I want this.”

“I know, but are you sure you can handle it, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I am so ready for this.”

“Ok, we are going to go nice and slow, it’s your first time and I want to give you time to adjust. I want you to enjoy this so we can do it often.”

“I was hoping we would do it every day.”

“That would be amazing. You know me, I’m a wolf, and I have a lot of extra energy that needs to be burned.”

Smirking at Josie, and receiving one in return, the tribrid leaned in right next to the brunette’s ear.

“And you are the prettiest I have ever done this with.”

“Oh, and who else have you done this with?”

“MG, Raf, Jed sometimes, almost all the wolves really. Oh and your dad at least once or twice a week.”

“Damn Hope that is a lot!”

“Yeah well, like I said, I’m a wolf, I need a good work out.”

“Well, hopefully, now that you are finally going to train me to fight, I can be your work out partner.”

“That would be great. Plus, when you train someone else, it helps you to hone ones that you may not have used in a while.”

Smiling at each other the two started the training. After about two hours, Josie was covered in sweat and her breathing was labored. Hope, she was just fine. Not sweating and wasn’t even really breathing hard.

“That was a great start. You should go hit the shower. I still have some energy so I think I may wolf out to burn it off.”

Coming up behind her, Josie grabbed her and threw her down climbing on top of the tribrid.

“Or, since you haven’t broken a sweat yet, I could help you burn off that energy some.”

Hope smiled widely and wickedly.

“Oh yeah? And what would you have in mind to help me with this energy?”

“Well, I was thinking that I could take you back to your room, and fuck you senseless.”

Hearing Josie speak like that always cause Hope to lose control. She grabbed the witch’s hips and trusted up. The slight friction causing her to moan.

“You like that baby. You want me to strip you naked and take my time with you? Or do you want it fast and hard?”

“Josie, please. I don’t care how, I want you any way I can get you.”

Grinding down on her girlfriend, Josie smiled. She loved teasing Hope within an inch of exploding. It was her favorite part. It always ended with both girls having a smile on their faces and with them being sore in all the best ways.

“You want me any way. How about I eat you out until you cum and then, I climb up and ride your face until I scream your name? Does that sound good?

“Yes, please, let’s do that now!”

This whole time, Josie kept grinding into Hope’s center meeting the thrusts of her girl. They were both working themselves up. There was just enough friction to have them panting and moaning, but not enough for the release that they needed.

“And if you do a real good job on my pussy, I’ll let you tie me up. I know you love claiming me and making me squirm. If you are really good, I’ll tie you up.”

That was the last straw for Hope’s self-control. She shot up and slammed her lips into Josie’s in a kiss filled with all her wanting.

She lifted the girl up and speed them to her room and magically locked the door.

Neither was seen for the rest of the night. The next day, they were both sporting limbs and smiles.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> God? Bad? Any comments?


End file.
